


For Us to Meet is No Coincidence

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Contemplating A Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nakama, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Daisuke contemplates what Ken means to him
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	For Us to Meet is No Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Jogress Partners/Nakama
> 
> Okay, ngl, this one was *rough*. I couldn't think of anything good to really write so out came this... thing that's only tangentially related to the topic of the day, to the point that I'm not sure which topic fits the fic best lmao
> 
> Ended up making it a songfic based loosely on the few lines of lyrics sprinkled throughout. The title is also a line from the song. The song is Deep Resonance from Love Live School Idol Festival (LLSIF). Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHYw1db6EjY (ignore the last ~30 secs, is just an outro). The lyric translations came from the Love Live wiki. Since I first started understanding the lyrics, I felt the song fit DaiKen really well, even the song title imo. So, here we are lmao
> 
> Anyway, I think that's everything? Enjoy! <3

_ A voice that won't reach anyone is running through the darkness _

“ _ What is Ken to you? _ ”

To Daisuke, the question had seemed absurd at first. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that the answer wasn’t quite as simple as he’d first assumed.

Ken was an ally. He was someone who’d needed help, whose heart had been calling and calling through the abyss created by the Dark Seed, trying as hard as it could to reach someone, anyone. That someone had been Daisuke, who’d heard the pleas through the Digimental of Miracles and had answered. As the prophecy had stated, Kindness had brought about a golden Miracle in the form of Magnamon and Ken had been freed from his own poisoned mind.

This had been at a great cost, though. He’d lost his partner, Wormmon, who gave up their strength to give Magnamon the boost they’d needed to finally destroy Chimeramon. He’d clearly been affected by this turn of events and Daisuke’s heart had ached for him. As Ken had wandered away, Daisuke had called after him to “ _ go home! _ ”, and he had.

After that, Daisuke and his friends had gone home and he’d had much to think about. Above all the confusion, there had been one thought.

‘ _ I hope he got home safe _ ’

_ Pain and Grief are things that can devour your dreams _

Ken was his friend. In the beginning, Ken had kept his distance from the Chosen because of who he’d been. As the Kaiser, he’d committed many atrocities, harmed many digimon and fought with the Chosen using those same creatures, who he’d taken as slaves. However, it came to light that he hadn’t truly been that person, not really. He was a child who had been manipulated, used, and whose past haunted him every day. Despite this, Ken was afflicted with terrible nightmares, faced a lot of hostility from digimon, and even received the odd suspicious look from one of the other Chosen. It had taken a long time for Ken to be truly accepted by the others, and even longer before he was able to accept and forgive himself. And Daisuke had been by his side for as long as Ken had let him.

_ For someday, your heartbeat will connect with someone _

Ken was his Jogress partner. The fact that they had understood one another deeply enough to unlock the ability to fuse their digimon, to hear one another’s hearts beating as if in their own chests. Ken’s will to continue living, to atone for his sins, after hearing Daisuke’s impassioned speech had forged a link so strong that it was one they could still feel now. Even when their digimon weren’t fused, even when they weren’t in the Digital World, even when they were far from each other… if they focused, they could feel it still.

_ Our Resonance is a deeper loving _

Everything they’d ever been through - being enemies, becoming friends, unlocking Jogress - had all led to this feeling. This complicated feeling in Daisuke’s chest, one he wasn’t sure he could fully describe in words. One that made his heart flutter in Ken’s presence, made his heart  _ sing _ when Ken smiled or laughed. The way he could know what Ken felt or thought with just a glance (when the other wasn’t being distant on purpose), even to the point of feeling the strongest of his emotions at times.

Then, of course, there were the looks he caught, the touches he received and gave in turn, the longing to always be closer. Daisuke came to crave the times when it was just the two of them together, playing, laughing, truly being themselves. He could forget about the sharp insults from his family, the disappointment of his teachers and the snickers of his classmates, the overruling of his decisions by the other Chosen; while he was with Ken, he could just be Daisuke. He found himself hoping he was able to do the same for him.

He wasn’t sure when the glances had grown longer and longing, when the touches left wrists and shoulders for hips and necks and hair, when play-fights started ending with kisses and breathless make-outs. All he knew was that every action Ken did lit a fire in Daisuke’s heart and stomach, and that he would do anything to make this boy happy. And he knew deep in his heart that Ken would do the same for him.

The only word he knew that came close to describing these things was  _ Love _ . It didn’t feel quite right, didn’t seem to fit the overwhelming feelings that he felt whether he was with Ken or they were apart. But whenever Ken would lace their fingers and send him that shy, sweet smile, that was the only word on Daisuke’s mind, the one that rolled off his tongue when he opened his mouth. Ken would always blush that adorable pink and Daisuke would always have the urge to kiss him.

What was Ken to him? He was like an extension of Daisuke, a part of him that could never be lost or taken from him. But Daisuke got the feeling the others wouldn’t understand that. So…

“He’s my partner!”

That would have to do.


End file.
